Generations of computing devices have traditionally been used with displays that are opaque. It is not possible to see through an opaque display, which typically includes at least one opaque element, such as a backlight unit, a reflective metal electrode, a plastic or metal backing. Additionally, the display pixel output states range from full white to black. Some displays are in their white state when powered off. These displays are typically referred to as, normally white displays. Other displays will be in their black state when turned off, those are called normally black displays. However, future generations of computing devices will likely include transparent displays. Such displays have pixel output states ranging from full white to transparent. Transparent displays may be composed of various materials capable of showing images across the display viewing area, while appearing see-through in areas of the display without images.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.